Partenaires de longue date
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Dans sa quête d'anonymat l'espionne Russe se retrouve dans l'incapacité d'expliquer ses sentiments envers une certaine personne. L'intrigue prend place juste après le procès de Natasha à la fin de Captain America : Le soldat de l'hiver. Histoire courte qui sera poster en deux fois.
1. Chapter 1

**Peut on dire qu'il y a complot envers Natasha Romanoff et ses histoires d'amours ?**

 **Formons une alliance pour écrire des happy end à l'espionne Russe. Mon histoire prend place juste après la fin de Captain America le soldat de l'hiver et reprend le dialogue du procès de Natasha.**

 **Fin du blabla, j'attend avec impatience vos remarques !**

* * *

Partenaires de longue date.

-…pourquoi n'a-t-on aucune nouvelles du Capitaine Rogers ? _M'interroge le Général._

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de plus à dire. Je crois que son plongeons au fond du Potomac parle pour lui en l'occurrence.

-Peut être pourrait il nous expliquer comment il espère que ce pays assurera sa sécurité nationale, étant donné que vous avez démantelé nos services de renseignement.

-Quels renseignements ? Hydra vous vendez des mensonges.

-Des mensonges que vous vous chargiez vous même de répandre.

-Il se trouve Agent Romanoff, que nous sommes quelques uns au sein de cette commission à avoir le sentiment, qu'étant donné vos états de services pour notre pays, et contre lui, votre place est plus dans un pénitencier, que devant une commission sénatoriale. _Intervient le secrétaire d'état._

-Vous ne me mettrez pas en prison. Vous ne mettrez jamais aucun des nôtres en prison. Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Nous serions curieux de le savoir ?

-Vous avez besoin de nous. Oui. Le monde est vulnérable, et nous en sommes en partie responsable. Mais nous sommes aussi les plus qualifiés pour le défendre. Vous avez envie de m'arrêter et bien arrêtez moi. Vous savez où me trouver.

Des mots prononcés non dans le but de me défendre parce que les chefs d'accusation à mon encontre sont justes, mais plutôt pour mettre cours à cette mascarade pseudo-intimidante et pour leur ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. C'est l'histoire même de ma vie les menaces. Je les considères au même titre que les rêves : des paroles, qui finissent tôt ou tard par s'évaporer dans l'air.

3 mois plus tard. La capuche de ma veste en sweat coincée sous mon perfecto en cuir constitue ma seule protection face à l'averse qui m'est tombée dessus en sortant de la supérette. Foutu ciel Anglais. J'aurais mieux fais de choisir Dubaï ou le Brésil comme pays d'exil.

Coincé entre un coiffeur et une laverie, mon appartement se situ au sud de Londres, à 40 minutes en métro du centre. Tant bien que mal je sors les clés et parviens à déverrouiller la porte d'entrée avec un rideau de pluie coulant du rebord imbibé de mon sweat gris sur le visage. Dans les escaliers je répand de l'eau sur mon passage. Le studio que je loue se trouve au quatrième étages, tout en haut, en partie sous les combles. Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'appartement que je louais sur Washington mais c'est le seul endroit que j'ai parvenu à trouver en aussi peu de temps et qui n'était pas regardant sur les papiers d'identités. Depuis que je suis à Londres j'ai progressivement redonné vie à une de mes nombreuses identités, Laura Matthers.

En arrivant devant ma porte je remarque quelque chose d'anormal. Je dépose mes trois sacs en plastiques à mes pieds, insère avec lenteur la clé dans la serrure tout en me saisissant du couteau à cran dissimulé dans la doublure de ma veste.

Les croyances populaire laisse penser que se trouver une couverture est chose compliquée. Mais quand on a aucune attache, ça revient à changer de sous vêtement.

La porte grince, je pénètre rapidement. L'appartement baigne dans l'obscurité bleuté de cette soirée pluvieuse. Sur le sofa à droite de l'entrée se trouve affalé, la respiration bruyante, un bras pour se cacher les yeux et l'autre tenant une des mes serviettes contre son abdomen, Steve.

-Désolé pour le dérangement Natasha…

D'un coup de pied je fais basculer mes sacs de courses dans l'appartement, claque la porte, jète le trousseau de clé sur la table basse les faisant terminer leur chute sur le sol et me précipite à ses côtés encore dégoulinante.

Délicatement je prend en charge la petite serviette devenue écarlate. Blessure par balle, elle n'est pas ressortit et à première vue c'est un de ces projectiles intraçable de manufacture Russe qui a pour but d'exploser en petit bout dès quelle touche sa cible, en l'occurrence ici, le foie de mon ami.

-Restes avec moi ! _Joignant le geste à la parole je claque des doigts devant ses yeux._ Continus d'appuyer sur ta blessure je reviens.

Précipitamment je me dirige en direction de ma salle de bain et retirant tant bien que mal mes blousons collés par l'humidité sur mes bras. Je me saisie de plusieurs serviettes, de mon recourbe cils et d'une pince à épiler et je poursuis par la cuisine où j'attrape une bouteille de vodka dans un placard, une aiguille dans un tiroir et ma bouteille de gel hydroalcoolique dans mon sac à main. Je laisse tomber mon butin sur le sol et fait voler en éclat les boutons de sa chemise en l'arrachant.

Ce n'est heureusement pas la première blessure par balle que je me retrouve à soigner dans ma vie - je dévisse le bouchon de la bouteille d'alcool et m'en descend une bonne partie avant d'aider Steve en lui retenant la nuque à boire de cet boisson du courage Russe. Avec mon recourbe cils j'agrandie l'ouverture et y verse de la liqueur abondamment, ce qui fait sortir un cri étouffé de la part du super soldat en lui arrachant une grimace :

-Tu pourrais être plus délicate !

-C'est pas à ma porte qu'il fallait venir dans ce cas là. Mets ça dans ta bouche, les murs ne sont pas bien épais.

Je lui enfonce dans la bouche une serviette et commence à enfoncer dans la plaie sanguinolente ma pince à épiler. De sa main droite il sert mon bras gauche, empêchant la circulation du sang dans ce dernier.

Une bonne heure plus tard la tasse sur la table est remplie de débris de balle et Steve ne dit plus rien, se contentant de garder le visage contracté. Mes mains sont couleurs rubis, de même pour mon canapé et pour mes genoux. De sa chemise j'arrache un bouton et entreprend de retirer le file pour le passer dans le chat de l'aiguille et dans la chair de mon ami. Même si la plaie cicatrise correctement il gardera tout de même une cicatrice. Mais on parle de Captain America.

Un bandage plus tard je l'aide à se relever et me lance dans le nettoyage de cette salle d'opération improvisée. Le sang sur mes mains semblent incrustés.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé Steve ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais perdu de vue.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de tes services. _Ironise-t-il._

-Wilson n'était pas parti avec toi ?

-On s'est séparés une fois en Europe. Il doit être quelque part en Allemagne en ce moment.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?

-Je te regarde normalement.

-Non, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. C'est du mépris ça.

-Non. Tu te trompes.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je me suis fais du soucis. Cette balle, la balle qui aurait pu te tuer si j'étais rentrée une heure plus tard. C'est celle qu'utilise ton ami, le soldat de l'hiver, Bucky.

Steve se contente de baisser les yeux à l'évocation de son ami d'enfance. Je suis assez souvent tombée sur ce fantôme pour reconnaitre sa façon d'agir. J'insiste :

-Tu l'as retrouvé n'est ce pas.

-Possible.

-Steve. J'ai peux être pas de sérum de super-soldat dans le sang et je suis surement la personne à ne pas écouter pour ce genre de choses mais, faut il vraiment que je te rappel ce qui s'est passé i mois ? Laisses toi le temps de te remettre, de réfléchir. Il ne faut pas chercher après les fantômes du passé Steve.

-Bucky est mon meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est plus le même.

-Il m'a sauvé.

-Il a voulut te tuer.

-…tu ne peux pas comprendre Natasha.

-Comme tu voudras. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, je vais me coucher.

Laissé pantois sur le canapé je me détourne de ses yeux bleus qui m'implorent. Une fois la porte de ma chambre refermé j'entreprend de retirer mes vêtement recouvert de sang. Le sang ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé - sauf ce soir. Peut être que trop souvent dans ma vie je me suis retrouvée couverte de ce liquide rouge, en tous cas ce soir je ne supporte pas son contacte sur ma peau et les retires avec une hâte mêlée d'un malêtre.

Dans la chaleur humide de ma douche brulante je me lave un peu plus la conscience que le corps. Pourquoi est-il venu frapper à ma porte ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'essayais de les oublier, de m'oublier moi même.

J'enroule une serviette autour de mes cheveux et me dirige vers la cuisine. En sortant de la chambre je retrouve Steve, assoupi sur le sofa. Je m'approche pour vérifier son pouls et vais me chercher un verre d'eau.

Par la seule fenêtre de cette pièce la pluie continue de tomber avec une régularité rassurante. Un rythme récurant qui m'assure une certaine constance dans ma vie bordélique. Steve bouge sur le canapé. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne dort plus. Je sais également qu'il regarde mes fesses. Finalement Captain America est comme tous les hommes contre tout ce que les légendes populaires autour de lui veulent nous faire croire. Personne ne résiste à de la lingerie fine.

Je repart en direction de mes appartements. Il se tient désormais debout derrière moi. Le reflet des gouttes de pluie perlent son torse nu et l'obscurité de m'empêche pas de voir le rouge sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Lentement il s'approche de moi. Je ne bouge pas. Il prend mon verre de mes mains et le dépose dans l'évier. Je ne bouge pas. Il continu d'avancer et je maîtrise ma respiration pour ne pas suffoquer. Je ne bouge toujours pas alors qu'il se rapproche dangereusement. Du bout des doigts il écarte une mèche de cheveux mouillée de mon visage pour la replacer derrière mon oreille et je ferme les yeux pour me délecter du contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Il est désormais tout près de moi. Son souffle chaud caressant à rythme régulier mon nez. Instinctivement ma bouche trouve la sienne.

Il n'y a que lui, moi, nos lèvres et le bruit de l'eau qui rebondit sur la toiture.

Sans se détacher de la douceur de ses lèvres nous avançons vers ma chambre. J'ai cessé de me soucier de ma respiration et me laisse enivrer par le contact de Steve. Ces mains sont sur mes bras et me font reculer jusqu'à mon lit…sa respiration se mêlant à la mienne quand nos lèvres se séparent ; le contact de son front sur le mien ; et son sourire contre ma peau quand il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Ce qui se passe entre nous m'apparait comme une évidence. Une suite logique, ce qui devait arriver.

Il fait glisser mon débardeur au dessus de ma tête et plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Natasha…

-Ne dis rien.

Je le fais rouler et me retrouve sur lui. Dévorant sa bouche me fascinant pour son corps. Se mêlant l'un à l'autre je me retrouve à bout de souffle. Si seulement les choses pouvait être aussi simple et évidente à chaque fois. L'amour est compliqué, la passion est primaire. Ce qu'il y a de plus évident entre deux personnes. En même temps on ne connait la passion, la vraie passion, que quelques fois dans notre vie. Celle qui nous donne mal au ventre, qui nous fait tourner la tête et qui enflamme chaque partie de notre corps.

Steve est tout ça à la fois. Mon plaisir et mon tortionnaire.

Qui disait de lui qu'il ne savait pas y faire avec les femmes ?

Il m'a rendu folle tout le reste de la nuit, plusieurs fois, prenant la peine de me faire atteindre le septièmes ciels à tous les coups.

Le pansement de fortune que je lui avais fais est teinté de rouge. Mais son visage lui est serein, si j'ose dire comblé. Blottis contre son torse transpirant, je trace des petits dessins du bout de mes ongles.

-Ça t'as plus ?

-Pourquoi me le demandes-tu Steve ?

-La situation est beaucoup trop étrange pour rester muet.

Je me relève pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres :

-C'était, très bien. Mieux encore.

-Comment parviens tu à rester impassible pour tout Natasha ?

-C'est faux ! _Je ne rougis pas. Mais si j'étais comme tout le monde mes joues seraient en éruption._

-On t'as déjà dit que tu es une femme épatante ?

-Beaucoup plus souvent que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sa main est semblable à une décharge à l'endroit où il y a contact.

-Magnifiquement épatante…

Sa prise dans mes cheveux se veut plus ferme et il m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser langoureusement, passionnément, intensément…

Je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Bercée par le mouvement de sa cage thoracique à chacune de ses respiration et par les battements de son coeur.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant mon sommeil fut doux. Pas de questions, de craintes, pas de problèmes. J'ai passé un grand nombre de nuit dans les bras d'hommes, mais jamais rien de comparable avec cette nuit. C'est comme si Steve et moi faisions partis d'un tout - d'un ensemble aussi improbable qu'évident.

À mon réveil la place à côté de moi était vide. Il y avait un mot sur l'oreiller : _« Merci pour tout. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne te demande pas de comprendre ma décision. Je n'oublierai pas cette nuit avec toi Natasha. Steve. »_

 ** _À suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

7 mois plus tard. Le problème quand on est doué comme moi c'est qu'on ne peut pas se passer de mes services. Record battu de tranquillité. Mais la vérité c'est que si j'avais du rester sur la touche encore plus longtemps j'aurai fini par devenir folle.

C'est pour ça que je me retrouve en Varsovie en Pologne sous -4°C à enquêter sur un trafiquants d'arme alienne. Ça fait une petite semaine que je le traque, il vit ces derniers instants d'homme libre.

Pendant que je bois un verre de vodka dans une robe à plusieurs milliers de dollars avec une parure en diamant et des chaussures plus chère qu'un an de loyer de l'appartement que j'ai quitté à Londres, je me questionne sur la vie, sur ma vie.

Prenons les personnes présentent dans le bar de cet hôtel de luxe. Des hommes d'affaire, des maris infidèles, des femmes en quête d'aventure, des alcooliques, surement des call-girls ; la fierté d'une nation. Peut importe ce qui les a poussés à se payer un verre hors de prix dans cette hôtel, on est tous ici pour jouer à être quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas. Moi ce soir je suis Nancy Rushman. Je cherche… peut importe ce que je cherche, disons simplement que j'attend que rat tombe dans mon piège.

Le rat me parle, me flatte, pose sa main sur ma cuisse, se perd une bonne trentaine de fois dans le décolleté de ma robe, m'offre une dizaines de verres pour finir par me proposer d'aller boire le dernier dans sa chambre. Nancy a un jolie sourire. À quand remonte la dernière fois que mon sourire a été authentique ? Peut importe, personne sur Terre ne résiste à mes charmes.

Dans l'ascenseur il essaie de poser sa moustache transpirante sur mes lèvres. Pas ce soir chéri, et jamais dans ta pauvre vie.

Dans la chambre il se dirige vers le bar et me verse un verre. Pas ce soir chéri, je ne vais pas te laisser le temps de terminer de remplir ce verre.

Il me sourit, ses petits yeux de rongeurs de déshabillent pendant que je laisse courir ma main sur le col de sa chemise. Il produit un rire guttural en me regardant de ses yeux transpirant la perversion… jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit plaqué contre le comptoir et que je maintienne son bras dans un angle inconfortable dans son dos.

-C'est ce soir que prend fin vos activités Monsieur Karbowiak.

-…t'es qui sale pute !

-Tu n'es pas en position pour m'insulter mon beau.

-Mes hommes vont débarquer !

-Ça j'en doute. Tu es un véritable caméléon Karbowiak. Il m'a fallut plus de temps que prévu pour retrouver ta trace, tu es malin, mais je le suis un peu plus que toi.

-Salope !

-Chut… ce sera rapide.

De mon chignon j'en sors une épingle. Une des tiges contient une infime dose d'un anesthésique très fort. Je la lui plante dans le cou et ce brave homme perd instantanément connaissance.

Mon boulot est terminé. Le SHIELD ce chargera du reste.

Je récupère mon manteau à la réception est disparais dans la nuit glaciale que m'offre la capitale de Russie. Il n'est pas loin de quatre heure du matin, il aura mit du temps pour se montrer. Dans le taxi censé me ramener à ma chambre d'hôtel je prend contacte l'agent du SHIELD qui m'a presque supplié de l'aider. C'est alors que je la voit, l'alerte indiquant que James Buchanan Barnes se trouverait en ce moment même dans la capitale Polonaise et que tous les agents sur place doivent se tenir sur leur garde.

Et merde.

Je suis prête à parier que le Capitaine Steve Rogers n'est pas loin lui non plus.

Plusieurs agents partagent leurs rapports et leurs observation sur les pistes qui les rapprochant du soldat. Il me suffit de croiser les informations pour trouver le possible, endroit où il se trouverait.

Mon investigation personnelle me mène à un immeuble de logement sociaux destiné à la démolition dans peu de temps. Talon haut et long manteau je m'aventure dans ce lieu d'ordinaire non destiné à l'image que je renvois.

Je gravie less étages. Le vent siffle dans la cage d'escalier et mes talon claque à chaque de mes pas et craque sur les gravas et les morceau de verre pillé éparpillés sur le sol. Comment je sais à quel étage m'arrêter ? Simple question d'attention aux détails. Mes pas sont tout tracés dans la saleté. Es-ce que je m'engage à un face à face avec ce mercenaire en robe moulante ? Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est déjà plus là. Je sers mon revolver dans la poche de ma veste et quand je m'arrête devant une porte grand ouverte je me retrouve face à face avec Steve.

-Natasha ? Comment tu as su ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir également Steve.

-Non ce n'est pas… désolé. Tu vas bien ?

-Il n'est pas ici n'est ce pas ?

-Il l'a été. Il a fuit, encore. Tu vas continuer à le suivre ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix Natasha, c'est mon ami.

-Oui, ton ami.

-Attends ! Ne pars pas.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-Je cours après Bucky depuis des mois. Je suis plus à un petit déjeuné près.

-Tu m'invites ?

-Oui ?

-… Imbécile.

C'est de cette manière que je me retrouve dans un bar vide à six heure du matin devant une tasse de café et des gaufres énorme à faire comme si tout était normal avec Steve. Je sais, je sais que depuis qu'il m'a quitté cette nuit là à Londres je garde un oeil sur l'avancement de Bucky sur le vieux continent. Je sais également que j'ai accepté cette petite besogne en Pologne parce que je savais que le meilleur ami de mon amant était dans ce foutu pays ! Et je sais pertinemment qu'au fond de moi je suis tombée amoureuse de Steve, même si je ne me l'avouerai jamais.

Il remue sa cuillère dans sa tasse depuis approximativement sept minutes. Nous n'avons plus échangés aucun mots.

-Tu as un oeil au beurre noir.

-Et toi du rouge à lèvre sur les dents Natasha.

-C'est faux.

-Effectivement. Tu es sublime.

-Ton oeil, c'est l'oeuvre de, ton ami.

-Ne le dis pas sur ce ton s'il te plait.

-Alors j'ai raison ?

-Arrêtes.

-Je n'ai pas tord.

-À quoi tu joues Natasha ?

-Et toi Steve ? Je t'avais prévenu que courir après les fantômes du passé était stupide.

-*rire* je pense survivre à un oeil au beurre noir Natasha.

-Et ta jambe ?

-Quoi ma jambe ?

-Tu boites. Tu as essayé de le cacher mais je l'ai quand même remarqué. Ce n'est plus la personne que tu as connus. C'est un mercenaire, un tueur, je ne comprend pas ce que tu espères en le retrouvant.

-Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste encore aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu comprennes.

-Non en effet.

-…ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-…

-Tu sais depuis la dernière fois je…

-Ne dis plus rien. Ce qui s'est passé à Londres était une erreur.

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

-Absolument.

-Tu es pas incroyable…

-Pourquoi. Je t'écoutes, parles Steve, dis le fond de ta pensée.

-Tu restes tellement sur tes gardes que tu ne te rends même plus compte qu'en plus de mentir aux autres tu te mens à toi même ! Tu es rentrée dans une névrose émotionnelle que tu t'empêches de ressentir la moindre émotion, tu ne me feras pas croire que Londres était une erreur. Du moins ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai gardé.

-Wow. C'est ça que tu penses de moi alors ?

-Ouvres toi aux autres Natasha.

-*rire* tu oses me faire la moral ? Laisses moi te rafraichir la mémoire, tu es partis sans dire un mot, sans laisser la moindre trace, des mots sur un bout de papier.

-Si je suis parti c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que tu m'as fais douter. Je n'avais plus envi de partir chercher Bucky ! J'avais seulement envi d'être à côté de toi quand tu ouvrirais les yeux au réveil, de passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux pour les replacer derrière tes oreilles et de passer des journées entières dans le creux de tes bras ! Si je suis parti, c'est parce que je savais très bien que si je ne te quittais pas maintenant, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire Natasha. Parce que je t'aime.

Ses yeux. Ils me fixent comme si Steve me voyait pour la première fois. C'est comme si tout mon corps était en feu. Je ne peux plus le regarder. Si je le regarde plus longtemps je ne suis pas certaine de ma réaction. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à bouger et ma respiration est saccadée. Les mots mettent plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour sortir de ma bouche, et quand je parviens enfin à les prononcer j'ai les larmes aux yeux :

-Ne me laisse plus jamais.

 **Steve and Natasha will be (maybe) return.**


End file.
